Twice In A Lifetime
by nikkie2121
Summary: After a car accident can Tristan start over with Rory?
1. Chapter 1

"Why would you do that son? asked Erik Dugrey

"Not only would you not like my answer father but you wouldn't belive it either." answered Tristan.

Tristan was upset with his father, he was in his father's car on his way to the Hartford airport so he could catch a flight to North Carolina. The car was in the middle of an intersection when Tristan looked over at his father and saw out the driver's side window two headlights coming right at him. In the second before the other vehicle hit his father's car, Tristan had only one thought. 'I wish I had another chance with Rory'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Don't own a thing

"Is everything okay Mr. Dugrey? Mr. Remmey asked after seeing his student just standing at the front of his classroom with a smile on his face.

"Everything is absolutely amazing, Mr. Remmey" he aswered on his way to his seat, keeping eye contact with Rory as he passed her.

After class Tristan ran to catch up with Rory, but there was just something he did not want to change.

"Mary, hey Mary!" hollers Tristan trying to get Rory's attention.

"Who me?" askes Rory

"Yes, you." Tristan smiles in response.

"My name is Rory." she tells him.

"Oh sorry, my friend said your name was Mary," he lied. "Listen, Remmey's class is tough."

"Yeah, it seemed pretty tense." Rory agreed

Tristan "I could lend you my notes if that would help."

Rory "Yeah that would help a lot thanks."

Tristan "If you like i could even help you study."

Rory "I view studying as a solitary activeity."

Tristan "That may work in public school Rory, but the work here is a lot harder and it always helps to have somebody to study with."

Rory "Well, I guess it never hurts to have a little extra help."

Tristan "How about I come over after school today, I could even give you a ride home if you need one."

Rory "My mom is coming to pick me up"

Tristan "That's okay, you could call her and let her know that you have a new ride home or I could just you the two of you back to your house."

Rory "I don't have a cell and besides you still haven't told me your name yet."

Tristan "You can use my cell, and my name is Tristan."

During thier conversation the two were walking down the hallway. They stopped as Tristan got his phone out of his pocket for Rory to use.

Michel "Independance Inn."

Rory "Hey Michel, can I speak to my mom please."

Michel "Shouldn't you be in school"

Rory "I am and I need to talk to my mom. Oh hi mom."

Lorelai "Rory are you ok? Why are you calling me?'

Rory "Relax mom, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I have a ride home."

Lorelai "Who is it and why are they bringing you home?"

Rory "His name is Tristan and he is going to help me catch up and study."

Lorelai "I want to talk to him."

Rory "Here Tristan, she wants to talk to you. Oh and call her Lorelai unless you want to suffer a very painful and horrible death."

Tristan "Hello Lorelai."

Lorelai "You've know my daughter a few hours and she already has you trained. Good for her."

Tristan "Yes she has, especially with threats of a painful and horrible death."

Lorelai "Rory is my only daughter, if you hurt her I will kill you and get a taxidermist to stuff your head and stick it on a pole in my front yard as a warning to all future suitors, understand."

Tristan "If that were to ever happen Loerlai not only would I Call him myself, but I would also pay for it as well."

Loerlai "I like you kid, I guess i'll see you after school."

Tristan "Bye Lorelai. Hey Ror, please don't take this the wrong way but your mom is wierd."

Rory "I know she is."

Tristan "So, I'll meet you at your locker afterschool and that head out from there. How does that sound?"

Rory "Sounds great see you than."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is my first story and I am not that great of a writer, but i am glad you are reading it. The story is actually already finished I just have to post it. Which will probably every couple of days.

Afterschool Rory and Tristan are walking through the parking lot towards his car when Rory sees a few girls hanging around a bright yellow camero.

Rory "Oh wow, please tell me that is your car."

Tristan "It is. You like cars."

Rory "Not really, but as my mom would say 'it is a pretty car."

Tristan "Pretty, my car is not pretty"

Rory "Okay I tried not to but I have to ask, whats with the girls surrounding your car? Do they want rides or something"

At this point they had arrived at his car so Tristan took Rory's yellow backpack and put it in the trunk along with his bag. After opening the passenger side door for Rory, and then closing it behind her, he walked around the front of the car. During this he was thinking how amazing his second chance with Rory was working out. He should have known that all he had to do was not be such a jerk to get Rory to at least like him as a friend. Hopefully down the road she will like him as more than a friend. After Tristan got in the car and they were on the highway he finally decided to answer Rory's Question.

Tristan "They did want rides. I don't normally give ride homes to anybody but when I do it is my friends and they really need one. I really wish they would stop."

Rory "Am I your friend and why do they think you will give them a ride home?"

Tristan "I think you are, but if you are the type of person who needs more than just a couple of hours to find out if someone is friend worthy just let me know what I have to do. About the girls, at school I am know as the King. The most popular guy, but that is just because of my looks and my last name. It has nothing to do with my personality. I also have a reputation of a player. Once I date a girl I get board of her and I dump her. In a way that is true, but these girls all they seem to care about are looks, money, whose wearing what and other things like that. They don't eat either, all they will order is a salad and than only eat half of it. Even though most of the girls at this school come from money themselves that seem s to be all they care for."

Rory "That's awful and also one of the reassons I am extreamlly gratefull that my mom ran away from hartford when she did I din't have to grow up like that. Thank you for opening up to me like that."

Tristan "I find it very easy to talk to you."

Just as Tristan said that they pulled into Rory's driveway. The two of them got out of the car and went to the trunk to get thier bags. Just as Rory was about to open her front door she turned around and faced Tristan.

Rory "How did you know where I live?"

Tristan "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Deciding to drop it Rory went into her room to drop her stuff off. Tristan stayed in the living room and just look around the room. After he dropped his bag next to the couch he went to look at the pictures on the wall all the while thinking he has got to be more carefull with things like that or Rory just might think she has a stalker or something. Tristan heard Rory come back into the room so he turned around to talk to her.

Tristan "You look really cute in these pictures. The only ones we have at my house are portriates not pictures."

Rory "We will just have to fix that then won't we, but first to Luke's I'm hungrey."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Just as Rory and Tristan were about to walk through the door at Luke's they heard somebody call out her name.

Dean "Hey Rory, whose this?"

Rory "Oh, hey Dean, this is my friend Tristan Dugrey, Tristan this is Dean."

Tristan "Nice to meet you Dean." Tristan held his hand out to shake but Dean completley ignored it.

Dean "Right, so Rory would you like to go to dinner or a movie with me tonight?"

Rory "Not really, I'm busy. Come on Tristan I need coffee." Together they turned into Luke's to get Rory her coffee.

Tristan "What's with that guy, he seems a little off."

Rory "Don't really know, I just meet him yesterday"

Tristan "Please don't take this the wrong if you like him, but I don't like him at all. I mean what kind of guy ask a girl out in front of another guy. Thats wrong on so many levels. The least he could do is ask you a side and than ask.

Rory was trying very hard not to laugh, but wasn't very sucsessful.

Rory "Sorry I'm laughing so hard, its just that I have never seen somebody rant like that except fo me and my mom. Where did you learn how to do that?"

Tristan " Remember earlyer when you asked how I knew where you lived and I told you that you wouldn't believe me, well this falls under tha same category."

Rory " Come on Tristan you can trust me."

Just as Tristan was about to respond Luke walks up to take thier order.

Luke "Hey Rory, who is he? Who are you?"

Rory Luke this is Tristan, a new friend from Chilton. Tristan this is Luke, the guy who keeps me and my mom supplied with coffee."

Tristan "Nice to meet you Luke."

Luke "You too, so what kind I get you kid."

Tristan "Go ahead and ask Rory first."

Luke "No need to, I already know what she wants. She always gets the same thing."

Tristan "I'll just have want she's having."

Rory&Luke "Are you sure?"

Tristan "Whats wrong with that?"

Rory starts to explain to Tristan as Luke walks of and gives Ceaser thier order.

Rory "It's just that nobody except my mom and I have ever finished a Gilmore Special."

Tristan "I think I can handle it. Can't be too bad. So where were we? Oh yeah. I do trust you it's just I don't know if you you would believe me or not, and I wouldn't want you to run away from me in fear or anything. I promise I will tell you I just need a little more time.

Luke came a few minutes later with thier order. Rory was actually impressed that Tristan was able to finish all the food in the same time as her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Over the next couple of month Rory and Tristan spent a lot of time together at school and in Stars Hallow. Rory even started to eat lunch with Tristan and his to friends Mike and Jason, well actually it was really the other way around seeing how the three of them ate at Rory's table. Mike and Jason became such good friends that they hung out in Stars Hallow quite a bit as well. All three of them spent so much time there with Rory that they became honerary citizens of the crazy little town, with a ceremony and everything. Rory was even okay with Tristan calling her Mary, but only because he only did it every once in a while.

About two weeks before the dance Tristan asked Rory if she would go with him. He was estatic when she said yes. He was know waiting in her living room for her. When she finally came out of her room, and into Tristan's line of site, he could't breathe she was so georgeous.

Tristan: "Rory you look...breath takingly georgeous.

Rory: "Thanks, you look mighty handsom yourself tonight.

On the way to the dance Rory and Tristan talk about anything and everything. Once they get there everybody compliments Rory on her dress. They stay for about an hour, after getting in a few slow dances.

Tristan: "Rory, how about we go for a walk."

Rory: "Sounds great, I would love to."

They walk out to Tristan's car and than drive to a park. They get out of the car and go sit on a bench.

Tristan: "Do you believe in second chances, Rory?"

Rory: "I belive everybody deserves a second chance.:

Tristan "What if I told you that I've lived through this night and all the ones before it only they turned out completly?"

Rory: "I'd ask you to tell me more."

Tristan: "Well than, let me tell you a story."

Over the next hour or so Tristan proceedes to tell Rory everything that happened to them before he got sent back. And he was completly truthful about everything, including Dean.

Rory: "Honestly Tristan, I don't know if I believe you or not, but one thing I do know is that you do so that is good enough for me. Besides I'm glad you got this second chance."

"Believe me Mary, so am I."


End file.
